The present invention relates to a vehicle seat belt retractor device for use in a vehicle occupant restraint system. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat belt retractor which has a mechanism for blocking rotation of a seat belt storage spool in a seat belt withdrawal direction.
One known seat belt retractor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,317, to Rumpf. This retractor includes an electrical mechanism for controlling movement of a retractor member which blocks rotation of a retractor spool in a belt withdrawal direction. The electrical mechanism includes a permanent magnet mounted on the retractor member, and an electromagnet which creates a magnetic field. When the electromagnet is energized, the magnetic field of the electromagnet causes movement of the permanent magnet and the retractor member.